


trust me love, it don't matter 'bout the sun, moon, or the stars

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Supercorptober 2020, just two women traipsing around town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: how lena looks through the lens of kara's camera.supercorptober 2020 prompt fourteen: midvale.title from “fisheye” by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	trust me love, it don't matter 'bout the sun, moon, or the stars

**Author's Note:**

> damn, i really love writing these two idiots.

———

Kara felt her chest expand as the salty tang in the air tickled her nose. 

It had been too long since she’d last been home to visit Eliza. As she looked out upon the water, memories from a younger time sprang into her head. 

She thought of sitting out on the porch watching the sun set, taking hikes into the forest adjoining the Danvers homestead, playing with sand at the beach, warm nights in the treehouse as sleep tugged on her eyelids, salty fries and sweet malts from the diner next to the photography shop, and cooing at the animals at the pet store.

Yep, it was good to be home. 

Currently, she was looking out at the calm ocean that hugged Midvale’s surprisingly rocky coast. The power in the water was always something she admired and understood—“go with the flow” took on new meanings for her when she first got here.

She turned her head to sounds coming from her left, where Lena was walking toward her. 

“Found something?”

“A shell.”

“Wait, hold it up!” The brunette did as she was told, with a quizzical smile. Understanding dawned in her eyes as she saw the blonde raise the camera, hanging on a strap around her neck.

“No, _Kara,_ I look like shit!”

“Nonsense, woman. Now let me take a photo.”

“Absolutely not!”

“It’s all right, I already took it.”

“I—“ Lena gasped theatrically. “Well, I never! This is an abuse of power.”

Kara didn’t hear her. She was flipping through the photo gallery, shots she’d sneakily taken when the Luthor woman wasn’t looking.

Starting from the first photo on the card, of Lena driving with her shades on. 

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“I’m trying to decide what song will fit,” Kara gestured at Lena, “all this.”_

_The businesswoman chuckled quietly, as she quirked a brow. “Is that a compliment?”_

_“Shhhh, I’m thinking.”_

_“Aren’t Kryptonians supposed to have higher brain function than us?”_

_“Silence, mere human.”_

_At this, Lena laughed openly, running her fingers through her hair. That was the moment Kara snapped the photo. She wanted to remember this casual, stripped-back version of her best friend for as long as she could; she didn’t see it often._

_Honestly, she was surprised Lena had agreed to come with her to Midvale, but here she was. Driving a car even older than her. In_ jeans _. Kara didn’t even know Lena_ owned _a pair of jeans._

_“Oh, Dayglow!”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“This calls for Dayglow.”_

_The first notes of “Nicknames” pumped out of the speakers, and Lena hummed. “Agreed.”_

Next was Lena in overalls, with a grease spot on her face and a backwards baseball cap, just sliding out from under her car.

_“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”_

_Kara giggled as she heard groaning from under the car._

_“That was_ awful, _Kar. Just awful. And we’re not even in the kitchen!”_

_She grabbed a stool from the far side of the garage, bringing it near the work table. “Something wrong with the car? Will we be trapped here?”_

_“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Kara could only see Lena’s worn, black Chuck Taylors, but she could just_ hear _the eye roll in her best friend’s voice._

_“True, I wouldn’t be opposed. Wouldn’t want to do that to you, though. L-Corp would collapse without you.”_

_“Only too right. Pass me a torque wrench, will you?”_

_Kara had no clue what a torque wrench was, so she grabbed the nearest shiny thing._

_“You never answered my question.” She set the...whatever it was in the grease-stained hand sticking out from under the car._

_“Just checking the brake lines and tightening some bolts; nothing to write home about. We won’t be stuck here.”_

_The brunette rolled completely out from under the car, sitting up from her work sled. “Kara! This is not a torque wrench.”_

_That was when Kara took the photo. The carefree energy and grimy appearance of her best friend was something to document._

_“I can’t believe you expected me to know that.”_

_“I thought Kryptonians were supposed to have higher intelligence than us mere humans.”_

_“Yes, we do! But for things like science and technology, not any of this.” She hopped down from the stool. “Now that you’re out, though, can we go have lunch? Eliza made apple pie!”_

_Lena snorted, but smiled softly. “Lead the way.”_

Lena sitting across her at one of Margie’s outdoor tables at brunch.

Lena lying in her lap, eyes squeezed shut in laughter.

Lena’s silhouette, set against the bright backdrop of the blaring tv.

Lena in a gaudy apron, smiling as she talked shop with Eliza.

Lena’s back to the camera, staring up at a starry sky, on the roof of the house.

Lena with messy hair, holding a seashell that didn’t even begin to rival her beauty.

“Kar?” The subject of her photo gallery was at her shoulder, wondering what the blonde was smiling at. “Oh.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this happy.”

“Well, we just haven’t been around each other much lately.”

The taller woman wrapped her best friend in a gentle side hug, as they both watched the sun slip away. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, darling.”

Midvale was teeming with old memories, yes. But it was a place for new ones, too.

———

**Author's Note:**

> hey friend, thanks for reading. let me know what you thought in them comments. 
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/), and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
